


Karlnap - Last to Leave the Circle Wins $50,000

by I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coronavirus does not exist here we don’t know her, Dom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Established Karlnap, Established Relationship, M/M, MrBeast Challenge, Mrbeast - Freeform, Sapkarl, dreamnotfound, if you gonna hate you gonna find my boot up your ass, karlnap, last to leave the circle, no beta we die like men, safe-zone, sapnap live-stream, sub karl jacobs, there’s no hate here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me/pseuds/I_Want_Marvel_to_Choke_Me
Summary: The perfect moment.//orMrBeast last to leave challenge with a mf twist bitches
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Everyone, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 21
Kudos: 796
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Karlnap - Last to Leave the Circle Wins $50,000

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for all the positivity on my previous Karlnap one shot, they’re legit my otp i love them so much and i love you guys too <3

“What’s up guys, so in todays video Chris, Chandler, Tyler and Karl are taking part in a last to leave the circle challenge!” Jimmy announced facing the camera.

All four of the boys in question cheered as the camera showed them all stood in a fairly large red taped circle.

“However, this time there’s a twist”

“Bring it on Jiminy!” Chris yelled.

“Every hour you will be faced with a choice: a punishment or the circle being made smaller… also I’m stealing all you phones” All of the boys started complaining at this as Jimmy laughed.

“What if we get a call?” Karl giggled nervously knowing his boyfriend was almost definitely gonna call him at some point during the challenge to check up on him like he always does.

Jimmy grinned mischievously and replied “if you guys get a call I’ll answer it don’t worry”

“Oh nOoo” Chris laughed dramatically falling to the floor and nearly getting himself out already.

“That brings me on to the prize” this made Chandler, Tyler and Chris instantly perk up and faced Jimmy, whereas Karl’s train of thought was stuck on Sapnap and his gorgeous face.

“The winner of this challenge wins $50,000 but not for yourself!” Jimmy yelled again going back to his announcing voice, “Chris if you win your wife gets $50k, Chandler if you win your dad gets $50k, Tyler if you win your mom gets 50k, and Karl if you win your boyfriend Sapnap will get fifty thousand dollars!”

Karl’s heart leaped at Sapnap’s name and an involuntary smile made its way onto his face.

“I won’t let you down, mom” Tyler spoke seriously facing the camera and then broke down laughing, “I mean I’ll try but y’know how it be”

“Okay boys the challenge has started, hand me your phones”

Karl reluctantly handed Jimmy his blue iPhone along with the others and as he did he saw it lighting up with spammed messages from Sapnap.

“Woah speak of the devil Karl, Sapnap’s FaceTiming you” Jimmy grinned. Half of Karl was over the moon and desperately wanted to talk to Sapnap even though he had seen him a few hours ago that morning (it was now around 3pm Karl guessed) when they’d been cuddling in their bed after a ‘fun’ night to say the least.

The other half of him didn’t want Jimmy to pick up because let’s face it, it’s Sapnap, he couldn’t predict what the guy was gonna say lmao.

Before Karl could reply Jimmy had answered the call facing Karl’s phone to the camera so he couldn’t actually see his boyfriend, though he could hear his voice.

It was a few weeks ago when Karl decided that if he could only hear one sound for the rest of his life and live forever in that moment it would be when Sapnap’s tired raspy voice is talking about his day as they both begin to fall asleep, Karl’s head on Sap’s chest with warm arms secured around him, the lulling of the rumbled vibrations taking him further and further under. That perfect moment under a purple led glow in the safe haven of their bed sheets.

“Hi Sapnap! What’s up man?” Jimmy asked sending Karl knowing grin as he was pulled violently from his memory at the mention of that name once more.

“Not much man just streaming the DreamSMP” Sap responded.

His voice alone calmed Karl’s pent up anxiety and ADHD.

“Speaking of the SMP, where is my beloved Karl?” Sap continued, even now after all this time Karl got butterflies hearing his name coming from the other’s tongue.

“Karl’s taking part in a last to leave the circle challenge right now, last to leave wins $50,000 for someone they love!”

As Jimmy said that he panned the phone to the smaller boy so the two boyfriends could finally see each other.

“I’m gonna win it for you, baby!” Karl shouted blowing a kiss towards the phone camera feeling confident after seeing the love of his life.

“Oh my god you better” Sapnap jokingly threatened while laughing, clearly trying to wrap his head around that amount of money. Karl giggled, he was basically numb to large sums of cash at this point.

“What happens if he loses?” Chandler asked from behind Karl, he momentarily forgot the guys were still there and jumped a little at the reminder.

“If he loses ima break up with him bro”

“Oh my gosh exCuse me Nickolas?!” Karl bent over laughing knowing his boyfriends humour and that he was 100% joking.

He could only imagine how insane his boyfriend’s chat was being right now as Sapnap began laughing hard at his computer screen.

Jimmy quickly looked back at the main camera hastily saying “don’t worry he’s joking I’m sure, he loves Karl too much to do that”

“Ay yo Jimmy I’ve decided if it’s my wife you’re not allowed to answer my phone now!” Chris yelled from the other side of the red circle.

“Jimmy be starting a new segment called ‘Breaking up as many relationships as I can in one video’” Tyler spoke through his own laughs from his space on the floor.

“Okay I’m going, good luck, Karl! Baby, you got this I love you so much!” Sapnap called out giving a little wave.

“Thanks, I love you too Sap! I’m bringing home the bread”

Sapnap hung up and Karl knew that he would win with his new boost of confidence.

9 hours later and covered in pink slime in just a t shirt and underwear Karl was the last man standing in the circle that was now less than a foot wide.

Chandler had been the first out (no surprise there) when he became too tired to stand any longer after the circle had been reduced to a size where he could no longer sit comfortably with his long ass legs.

Tyler was next out after a punishment involving 10 heavy duty nerf guns making him trip and step out of the red tape.

Chris was so close to winning but a battle of balance on one foot cost him 1st place as he fell over whilst switching legs. He said “I’m just built different” and then lost immediately.

That made Karl the winner of $50,000 for his Sapnap.

He was ecstatic. Covered in pink slime head to toe, but ecstatic none the less.

“Karl you just won!” Jimmy yelled excitedly.

“100% win rate Jimmy! What did I say at the start, I am a man of my word” Karl giggled, he was absolutely exhausted but he couldn’t wait to tell his boyfriend the brilliant news.

“Sapnap’s gonna be so happy, I can’t wait to tell him!”

“Why don’t you tell him right now?”

Karl expected Jimmy to FaceTime Sap on his phone but then the man in question stepped into his view running up to him picking him up and spinning them in circles despite the cold slime.

“YES BABY I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT IM SO PROUD OF YOU” Sapnap shouted just as excited.

“Oh my gosH now you’re covered in slime too!” Karl laughed into the embrace warming him up inside and out.

Sapnap chuckled and thumbed away any excess slime near Karl’s mouth and leaned into a soft but deep kiss.

“I’ll clean us up baby, don’t you worry” Sap whispered into the smaller boy’s ear sending a shiver down his spine. “I’ll have to clean you again though once I’m done with you” he whispered once more but with an added wink as he grabbed Karl’s hand and squeezed.

Karl was sure that tonight he’d have a new perfect moment to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys want any more Karlnap one shots comment with prompts cause i can’t express how much i love these two nimrods 
> 
> O_O


End file.
